


Buddy System

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [174]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camp Counselor!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they are camp counselors and this is filled with fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddy System

Clint blew his whistle twice, signalling that the kids should probably get their squirmy butts out of the lake and in a straight line in front of him - Well, semi straight.

The children rushed out of the water giggling and screaming and headed straight for their towels and shirts. “Okay, guys. Buddy Check! Where’s your buddy?” The children ran around again in search for their buddy and raised clasped hands together. 

"Are we complete? Are we missing someone?" Clint silently counted the heads in front of him. 14 children. Everyone was there but despite that, Maria still raised her hand to get Clint’s attention.

"Yes, Maria?" Clint faced the child.

"We’re missing someone, Clint." Maria said with a grin. Clint had a momentary panic at her declaration until he noticed Pepper giggling beside Maria.

"Who are we missing?" Clint asked, the rest of the children turned to Maria as they waited for her answer.

"Your Buddy, Clint. You don’t have a buddy." Maria seemed so proud of herself that Clint didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t need a buddy. Besides, the children were now staring up at him expectantly. 

"Yeah, Clint. How come you don’t have a buddy?" Tony asked him, letting go of Steve’s hand. Steve in turn grabbed his hand again. Tony let go again because he was trying to prove a point darn it. But Steve grabbed it again and huffed, unwilling to let go this time even if Tony tried to push his hand off. Tony huffed in retaliation before he gave up.

"That’s not true," Clint looked around and spotted Phil, rounding up his group. Clint made his way to the man’s group and grabbed his hand, telling Phil’s group to follow them as Clint dragged Phil back to his own group. "See? I have a buddy." Clint said, raising his and Phil’s clasped hands to show the kids.

Everybody started giggling, and Phil even shook his head in amusement. 

Clint counted that as a win.

—-

After that particular event, Clint had to go around the camp holding Phil’s hand when the children were there. Set an example and all that. 

It was a good thing their groups had the same schedule or Nick would put up a bitch fit. So Clint had the pleasure of getting to know his Buddy, Phil Coulson, all summer.

—-

Clint stood in front of Phil, smiling like a loon.

He’s prepared for this moment ever since he said yes when Phil proposed. He memorized everything and ran through his lines several times with the activities counselor and best friend. So much so that Clint was sure that Natasha had it memorized as well.

Clint opened his mouth to speak his vows but before he could say anything, Tony got up from his seat and yelled “BUDDY CHECK!”.

All the children that showed up to their wedding suddenly started running around the church and into the aisle looking for their buddies, while the parents were shocked enough at the sudden commotion to remain in their seats. 

As soon as each children had raised their clasped hands together, Clint and Phil laughed. 

Clint took Phil’s hands in his and smiled at him, “Hold my hand, loser. We’re using the buddy system forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/110636646196/i-have-waited-a-long-time-to-write-this-because-i)


End file.
